Dr Horrible Prompt Table
by MollyMega
Summary: Short stories based upon various prompts. Current rpompt: This is my desperation in action.
1. I Want to Break You

_*Prompt: I want to break you.*_

At first, Billy thought it was his imagination. But on second glance, his eyes narrowed dangerously as he confirmed that it was indeed his absolute worst enemy standing there. Staring.

"What are you doing here?" he growled, hands curling into tight fists. The sound of his gloves being squeezed tightly against his knuckles was the only sound. But even that faded to silence, and the two were left glowering at one another with barely contained loathing etched equally on their faces.

Not replying, huh? Fine. Did he really think that it would unnerve him? Dr. Horrible sneered. What a pathetic attempt to engage in psychological warfare. He wouldn't even give him the satisfaction of playing along.

"I told you to never show your face in this town again. You're finished here, a has-been, a dried up loser. You have no purpose because I took everything from you." He tried to smirk but it faltered as he continued, "It's only fair though, isn't it? You took my everything away from me. All I ever wanted, and you took her away from me!"

He felt a sob starting to choke his throat, cutting off his air, blurring his vision with tears. No. No, he never allowed anyone to see him weak. Because he wasn't weak. Weakness didn't exist in his world any longer.

In an instant, the despair threatening to overtake him channeled itself into the emotion it now knew best. The feeling that he clung to, that he was addicted to, that he needed every waking moment.

Hate.

Blindly, he groped around for anything to use for a weapon. His fingers wrapped around a metal component he had planned on using for upgrading his Obliteration Ray. It would look better covered in blood. Anything would look better if it were covered in his blood.

Everything would be perfect if it weren't for the man standing before him. Life would have followed the plan. And she would still be alive. And for that reason, he would break him. Break him into a thousand tiny shards that could never be put back together. Pieces so small they would float through the air like dust, disgusting, dirty dust.

With every ounce of strength he could muster, he hoisted up his newly christened weapon and hurled it with full force at his head. The sound was beautiful, like a wind chime tinkling as a breeze tickles it chimes. The destruction was even better, stretching across the room and sparkling like diamonds in the artificial light.

And then there was silence again. The weapon dropped to the floor with a clunk, reverted back to being a mere cog of a bigger weapon. Without a glance, Dr. Horrible turned from the shattered mirror and walked away.


	2. Desperation in Action

Prompt: "This is my desperation in action."

"If I had my Melt Ray with me, you wouldn't survive another minute," Billy informed the thorny branch digging into his cheek. "Or garden clippers. You wouldn't survive that either." He brushed the pesky limb away again, knowing that it would snap back into place.

Which it did.

Smack against his nose.

Billy growled under his breath and deftly reached out, breaking the branch in two. "Ha ha! Feel my wrath, tree!" He looked down at the limb and frowned. Ok, maybe the twig didn't deserve death. After all, he was the one who had been the invader. And then, without warning, he had ended its entire existence. For no real reason. The tree didn't deserve it.

That's what she would say, anyway. Billy gazed down at the reason he was precariously perched in the tree. There she was, lovely as ever with her copper hair shining like her namesake.

Oh Penny, she was worth a thousand tiny scratches on her arms and face. She was worth global domination, as far as he was concerned. Bad Horse might disagree, but what did that stupid quadruped know? He could just go eat some hay.

Penny was sitting in the park, reading a book. Billy had followed her here, although he hadn't planned on it. He'd spent his usual Saturday sitting in the laundromat, waiting for her arrival. And once she had showed up, it had taken him two hours to work up the courage to say hello but she was already halfway out of the door.

Grabbing his laundry basket, he was about to sulk home when he spotted a disposable camera in the lost and found. Inspiration struck. Or maybe desperation. Inspiration sounded better, and made him feel an ounce less like the creepy stalker he suspected he might be.

The camera was full except for a single precious shot. He had one chance to snap the image of his beloved and he wasn't about to miss it. Leaving his basket behind, Billy had raced after Penny and trailed her to the park.

The green foliage was the perfect background for his picture. Green was a good color for her. Granted, any color was a good one for her, but green seemed particularly perfect today. He squinted through the tiny viewfinder, lined her in the middle, and pressed down.

Click. Success.

Except for the flash. Why was there a flash? It was the middle of the day! Was that what the glowing red light had meant on the camera? He assumed it meant low battery! Weren't red lights on electronics always an indication of battery level? Wait. Had Penny seen the flash? O. M. G. She was looking over!

Billy stifled his scream as he slid backwards off the branch in his attempt to hide. He landed on his backside, muffling another cry as he landed on the bruise he had received from Captain Hammerhead last Tuesday. He scrambled backwards in the bush and curled into the smallest manageable shape.

One second passed.

Another.

Billy slowly released his baited breath and opened his eyes. Apparently Penny hadn't heard the commotion. Or if she had, she wasn't investigating the noise. But a squirrel was. It chittered at him from an overhead branch, cocking its curious head from side to side.

A triumph grin spread across Billy's face as held the camera up to the critter. "Got it!" he whispered with more than a hint of glee. The squirrel was obviously not as impressed by his accomplishment, chattered its teeth a few more times and bound away. Billy stayed hidden in the bushes a few more moments, until he was sure Penny had left the park, before he scurried off to have the film developed.


End file.
